Michael: The Son of Thanatos: Book 1
by OmegaEntertainment
Summary: When a third demigod appears at Yancy, the gods scramble to find out his parentage, how will this unknown demigod change events, and, more importantly, why does he seemed to be favored by Death himself?
1. Chapter 1: Yancy

**Michael: The Son of Thanatos: Book 1.**

 **A/N: Hey everyone! So, I'm guessing that you may remember my previous Percy Jackson story, The Omega Triangle, which I deleted due to my girlfriend, who was one of the main characters, breaking up with me, which, yes, still hurts.**

 **So, instead, I've decided to do a complete redesign, in this, instead of starting halfway through Fire Triangle, this will instead start in the beginning of Change Through Flame, which means that yes, Michael, or rather, me, will be going to Yancy along with Leo and Percy.**

 **So, yeah, if there are no more distractions, let's get into it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Yancy.**

"Hey, who's the new kid?" "Seems like a weirdo, who wears a jacket in summer?" As I walked toward my seat, I pointedly ignored the whispers that the other teenagers made.

Our teacher, Mr. Brunner smiled gently at me, before saying, "Ah, Michael Carlisle, please take your seat, and we will continue the lesson."

As I sat down, I noticed a 12 year old kid with sea green eyes and black hair sitting behind me, as well as a Latino kid with messy brown hair and a mischievous gleam in his eyes, sitting to the left of the kid with green eyes.

One of the rich kids in front of me snickered, "Heh, what do ya know, the loser trio."

However, he stopped when I fixed him with an emotionless stare that just barely showed how unamused I was, which was very, very, unamused.

After he turned around, I refocused to what Mr. Brunner was teaching, with Logic saying, 'Meh, might as well learn _something_ , not like I have anything else to do...' While I was busy taking notes on Greek Mythology, Mr. Brunner announced a pop quiz, which caused both Emotion and Logic to say, in very bored tones, 'Yay... Pop quiz...' Though I immediately told them to shut up and focus.

After a few minutes of answering questions, Logic and I came to the obvious conclusion that all of the answers were B, and apparently, the Latino behind me had also figured it out, and passed a note to the other kid, which caused Mr. Brunner to say, in a disappointed tone, "Passing notes? Not a very good start, Mr. Valdez."

Though, interestingly, Valdez responded by mumbling, "Sorry Chiron." Which caused Mr. Brunner to freeze, and then, as if remembering what he had said, the Valdez kid froze as well.

As Logic and I contemplated this new information, Mr. Brunner said, "Please remain after class, Mr. Valdez."

After the rest of the class finished the test and walked out, I stood behind the door, inside one of the shadows that I had always been able to hide in, even though my white jacket should've given me away, not one person was able to see me.

Mr. Brunner and 'Leo' started talking, and as their conversation went on, I was just barely able to pick up small snippets of it, unfamilar terms such as _Camp Half-Blood, Olympus,_ and _Titans_ , the latter of which greatly reminded me of the Mythology lessons that Mr. Brunner taught.

After Leo walked out, I walked behind him, completely silent, before saying, "So, what's Camp Half-Blood?"

Leo jumped, startled, with a look of anxiousness in his eyes, and said, "What? Nothing, nothing..." Leo did a double take, confusion briefly overpowering the anxiousness in his eyes, before saying, "How did I not see you?"

I shrugged, before replying, "Meh, I have no idea, I'm always been able to blend in, no matter what I wear."

As an example, I walked backwards until I was inside a shadow, though, instead of just blending into it, I somehow walked _through_ it, appearing behind Leo and stumbling, though no one else was around to see it.

Leo caught me, while muttering something about shadow travel, and how could a son of Hades be here.

Ms. Dodds rounded the corner, while muttering, _"S_ _mells like death, what is it? Could it be another child of Lord Hades? No."_ As Leo and I watched, she walked past us, and sniffed the air near us, narrowing her eyes in shock.

She walked off at a fast pace, while muttering, "Lord Hades must be informed... The other two are still in the casino, so who's could he be?"

* * *

 **Time skip to winter solstice.**

I walked to the cafeteria, after Leo's strange prank, in which he turned almost everyone's hair different colors using the bathroom showers, he seemed on edge today for some reason.

His concern was very warranted, for there was a sudden blast of thunder, and as I sat down, the windows were blown out, and a large amount of the glass shards veered straight toward our table, causing me to duck as they went right over my head, and struck exactly where Percy had been sitting a second before.

Seeing this, I decided to pick up my yogurt and spoon, and follow the others to the gym.

Grover did a double take, "Why are you still eating?" To which I answered, "Because I can...?"

Suddenly, the wind increased, and with a groan, part of one of the walls crumbled, nearly crushing Percy, though Leo pushed him out of the way, and was buried under the rubble...

* * *

 **A/N: So, yeah, think I'll leave it off there, if you guys like this, then don't forget to leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Fury (Not the tank movie)

**Michael: The Son of Thanatos: Book 1.**

 **A/N: Honestly, kinda surprised that people have actually left reviews on this story, most of my others barely have any, took the original version of Blood and Snow: Omega a month just to get one review, and this story got that in a day... huh, guess people just love Percy Jackson... anyway, time to answer some reviews!**

 **Guest, Chapter 1, 9/28/16:** **Nice story keep up the good work.**

 **Me: Thanks, always glad to see that people actually care. :) Plus...this is literally just the beginning... ;)**

 **lancewolf6, Chapter 1, 10/7/16: Um... sorry, but did you talk to the owner of the fire triangle fanfiction series for this?**

 **Me: Yes, and in case no one reads this, I've also stated it in the second AN.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Fury (Not the tank movie).**

I watched in surprise as the wall collapsed on Leo, though, for some reason, I knew for a fact that he wasn't dead.

After the firefighters and students left, apparently too lazy to try and save someone's life and do their damned job, I watched as part of the rubble glowed and started to melt. Leo crawled out with his hand on fire, causing my eyebrows to rise as it didn't seem to hurt him, I walked over to him and offered my hand to lift him up.

I glanced at his hand, "So, is your secret power the fact that you're a sentient bonfire?"

The flames on his hand died out to a slight glow, which soon disappeared as we walked away from the pile of bricks, he looked at me and laughed nervously, "Yeah... super secret, no telling."

I hummed in thought, as Logic and Emotion shouted at each other inside my head, causing me to rub the side of my head in slight pain.

Leo glanced at me with concern, "Hey, you alright?"

I gave a grim chuckle as I replied, "Meh, just the two different sides of my brain attempting to bludgeon each other to death with plastic spoons, nothing to worry about..."

Leo laughed, and said, "Yeah, sounds like fun, let's get you some pain medicine."

 **Time skip to Mr. Brunner's field trip.**

I sat next to Leo, on the opposite side of Grover, who always seemed to be terrified of me.

Leo stopped looking out of the window, though I could've sworn I saw him wipe away a tear, causing Emotion to start screaming at Logic and I to show some damned sympathy.

Leo turned to Percy, who was sitting next to Grover, and asked, "Hey man, any reason you look like you want to jump out of the bus..." Leo looked behind us, at Nancy Bobofit and her friends, and added "Well, besides the obvious." Causing me to chuckle.

Percy looked at Leo, seeming to judge the chances of him laughing, and said, "My mom lives pretty close to hear, I miss her."

Leo and I frowned, as he said, "I know what you mean, Perce, but at least you get to see yours on holidays, I'll never see mine again." Percy froze, and paled as I added, "Never knew mine... abandoned me on the side of the road the _second_ she got the _fucking_ chance."

I calmly got a cup of yogurt and a plastic spoon from my bag, and proceeded to devour it, ignoring the brain freeze that always made Logic and Emotion shut up and let me think.

After the bus stopped, we continued into the museum, passing several priceless artifacts which I didn't really pay too much attention to.

As it got to our lunch break, we started to eat, while I pulled out multiple cups of yogurt from my pockets, which caused Percy to do a double-take and ask, "Where did you get those?" To which I just shrugged.

We watched as Nancy tried to pickpocket a woman, leading to her getting hit over the head with a purse, she kept trying, only to get the same result.

After it happened a third time, Grover said, "You think she'd stop trying."

Percy's only reply was, "Nah Grover, she'd actually have to have a brain to do that, but that's one thing she seems to be lacking." Which caused Leo and Grover to laugh, and me to chuckle.

Unfortunately, Nancy saw us laughing at her, walked over, and dumped her half-eaten lunch over Grover's head, Emotion screamed at me to get revenge, and I agreed.

Moments later, Nancy was lying soaking wet in a dry fountain with bands of pure shadow restraining her arms and legs, as Ms. Dodds came over and said, "Mr. Jackson, Mr. Valdez, Mr. Carlisle, come with me."

Grover tried to defend us, by saying, "It was me, I pushed her."

She narrowed her eyes, triumph seeming to glow... no, literally glowing, in her eyes, as she grabbed us and said, "I don't think so, Mr. Underwood."

She dragged us inside, and Leo, strangely, seemed to be freaking out.

We were dragged to the Greek and Roman section, and Ms. Dodds started yelling at Percy, accusing him of stealing something, Leo started to try and pick a lock, possibly to escape, Ms. Dodds changed into a being that Logic and I had only seen in my Mythology lessons, a Fury, and slashed at Leo with her claws.

Leo dodged it, and moved to stand in front of Percy and I, saying, "Percy didn't steal the bolt, or the helm, they don't even know what they are!"

The fury immediately changed her focus to Leo, replying, "You know of the helm's disappearance. That knowledge was not given even to Olympus. Only the thief would know."

She dived at Leo, who started to heat up and catch on fire, she rammed into him, straight into a painting of Hephaestus, though she turned her head to me when I picked up a random toaster and threw it at her, hitting her in the face and sending her to the floor, after which Percy came up with a sword, greatly confusing Logic on where he had gotten it, and stabbed Ms. Fury in the chest, dissolving her into golden dust, some of it getting on me and, strangely, turning a dark purple color and proceeding to heal a wound that I hadn't even noticed.

However, I paid no attention to it, as a man in a black cloak, who no one else seemed to notice, stood next to the remaining golden dust, and with a wave of his hand, it dissolved into nothing, the man turned his head to me, smiled at me with strange purple eyes, and disappeared.

Leo stared at Mr. Brunner and Grover, the former who looked at him in disgust, the latter of which looked at Leo with an accusing look, and, before I could stop him, ran.

Before I could go after him, Mr. Brunner rolled up to me and said, "Let him go, child, he has chosen his path..." As I glared at him, he looked at the purple dust that was coating my arms, developed a look of pure fear, and whispered, "Impossible...how could anyone be immune to Mordite?"

* * *

 **A/N: So, yeah, sorry about the cliffhanger, but I couldn't think of anything to add, also, in case anyone is wondering, this story is an alternate version of NBrokenShacklesN's story Change through Flame, which she has given me permission to use the plot from it.**


	3. Chapter 3: In which I died (sort of?)

**Michael: The Son of Thanatos: Book 1.**

 **A/N: Welcome back, everyone! To Chapter 3 of... well, this. (One person starts clapping, while crickets chirp in the background) So, on to the (one) review!**

 **Guest, Chapter 2, 9/30/16: Great chapter keep up the good work and out of curiosity who are you planning on pairing your oc with?**

 **Me: "That's for me to know... and reveal in Book 3, I've already got it planned out... ;)"**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: In which I apparently died.**

After Leo ran, Mr. Brunner told Percy to go home, and not come back to Yancy, however, what surprised me was that I was apparently supposed to go with him, since I had no family of my own, though I had mentioned the robed figure that I had seen to Mr. Brunner, who had once again looked at me in interest and slight fear.

After Percy, Grover, and I boarded the bus, it broke down on a deserted highway, which caused Logic and Emotion to start screaming that something was wrong.

However, it was when I saw three old ladies behind a fruit stand on the other side of the highway is when they started going insane, screaming bloody murder about how I _needed_ to get the hell out of there, and apparently Grover agreed, because he started trying to get Percy and I back into the bus.

I went back in, rubbing the sides of my head as Logic and Emotion started to quiet down, thinking, _"Weird, Logic never panics, Emotion maybe, but Logic...hmm."_

As I watched Percy continue to look at the old ladies, my attention was brought to them as I felt something pulling at my mind, drawing my eyes to the blue string that one of them had cut, and I instantly knew, it meant that someone was going to die.

Suddenly, the driver shouted, "Yes!" As he managed to fix the engine, Percy got back onto the bus with Grover.

After that we continued into Manhattan, arriving at a bus station, and we got out.

Grover went to do something, and as I watched, Percy called a taxi and got in, but I managed to "shadow travel", as Leo had called it, into the seat next to him, startling him, though the driver was too busy navigating traffic to notice.

When we got to Percy's apartment, we got out, the driver's jaw dropping as he noticed that someone had gotten into his taxi while he was driving, however, apparently deciding that he didn't want to know, he drove off without another word.

As Percy opened the door to his apartment, I was instantly hit by the smell of alcohol and cigarettes, and frowned.

Percy, with me following his lead, attempted to sneak past the four men who were sitting at a table playing poker, though one of them stared straight at Percy and said, "Alright kid, pay up."

Percy denied having any money, which caused the man to say, "You payed for a taxi, so pay up." Causing Percy to take out a wad of one dollar bills and give them to him, and say, "Yeah, sure Gabe."

The man, seeing the yogurt I was holding, held his hand out and said, "You too, kid, pay up."

However, I wasn't going to be pushed around, and replied, "Let me think about it..." I waited for a few seconds, before saying, "Nah."

The man swiped at my hand, trying to take my yogurt, which I did _not_ appreciate, and I responded by taking out one of my spoons and shoving it near his eye, while saying, "Try to take my yogurt again, and I will carve out your eye with a plastic spoon."

* * *

 **Time skip, two days later.**

After Percy's mother, Sally, got home, Gabe allowed her to use his Camaro, which, unfortunately, was _not_ an Autobot scout named Bumblebee, so that we could go to their cabin at the beach.

However, on the second night, I was surprised by actually dreaming, which usually didn't happen, in the dream, I was in front of a bottomless pit, as a deep and gravelly voice said, "So, demigod, who is your father...?" At that, however, the dream ended.

As I awoke to pounding rain, my instincts, Logic, and Emotion started to shouting at me to get the others and leave.

As I got my shoes on and grabbed my pack, Percy sat straight up, in a cold sweat, while Sally told us, "Hurricane."

Surprising us, however, there was the sound of someone knocking on the door, and Percy answered it to reveal Grover.

As we ran out to the car, I heard Percy say something about donkey legs, with Grover replying, "I'm not half donkey, I'm half goat, I'm a satyr!"

As Sally started driving, I looked in the passenger side rear-view mirror, seeing a strange figure chasing us through the rain, which looked like a large man with his hands raised above his head.

However, before I could ponder it any longer, the world went black as the metal above my head was ripped apart by a lightning bolt that slammed directly into my chest...

* * *

 **Unknown location.**

As I awoke, all I could see was a blinding white light at the end of the room that I was now in.

As I got to my feet, someone within the light spoke, "So, you're the demigod that everyone is scrambling to learn about, hmm, son of Death?"

Logic and Emotion were strangely quiet, so I answered, "Son of Death?"

Surprisingly, a cloud of what looked almost like Mordite floated out of the shadows to the right of the light, speaking in what seemed to be millions of voices at once, "Roll credits..."

As I watched the cloud, it opened eyes which shifted between the colors of the stars.

The cloud stared with its starlit eyes, "Greetings, son of Death, I am Taos Nakay, the Voice and collective will of the Etsaru."

The being inside the light replied, in an amused tone, "Taos, I will never understand the Etsaru obsession with mortal culture."

Taos chuckled again, with a slight growl in its tone, and said, "Might as well, we have been watching their species since their Beginning timeline, so it's not like we've had much else to do, and we all know that Slenderman always cheats at Ping-Pong, so there's that..."

The being inside the light chuckled along with Taos, before saying, "We should send him back, his body has already recovered, and we both know that Zeus and Hades will be _extremely_ confused."

The Etsaru seemed to hum in thought as , replying, "Yes, we suppose they would..." The cloud turned toward me, "Do not tell anyone about what you have seen or heard here, we will place a shield over your mind in order to keep other Immortals from reading it, they cannot be allowed to discover our plans, Death Child."

The being inside the light seemed to wave its hand, and I could feel myself waking up as it said, "Good luck, son of Death."

* * *

 **A/N: Note, five minutes after first posting this Chapter, I looked at it and realized something... I forgot the fucking Author's Note! I mean, damn, that's never happened before, I mean, shit, man, anyway, random status update, Hurricane Matthew decided to fuck up my town, so I have no school until this Friday, you know what I'm going to do? Try and get my copy of Fallout 4 to work, as the mods I have, disabled my Pip-Boy... It's a lot worse than it sounds...**


End file.
